mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
List of ponies/Mentioned ponies
This is a sortable list of all ponies which have been mentioned in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, but do not appear on the show or in Hasbro-designed merchandise. * }||align="left"|Applejack's former-lumberjack great uncle whom she mentions in and Going to Seed. "An Apple family relative we’ve never met" according to Jim Miller.|| |- | Aunt Pine Apple|||| || || || || ||align="left"|A great-aunt mentioned by Granny Smith in Somepony to Watch Over Me.|| |- | Sunflower|| || || || || || ||align="left"|See Sunflower.|| |- | Commander Easyglider|| || || || || || ||align="left"|The premiere Wonderbolts choreographer, who established flight choreography that is still used by the Wonderbolts today. Portrayed by Twilight Sparkle and "High Note" in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3. Mentioned and depicted in portrait in The Wonderbolts Academy Handbook. Mentioned and referred to as male in the Little Golden Book Rainbow Dash: Reading Rainboom!|| |- | Admiral Fairweather|| || || || || || ||align="left"|From the Wonderbolts. Portrayed by S04E21 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1 in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3. Mentioned and depicted in portrait in The Wonderbolts Academy Handbook. Also mentioned in Once Upon a Zeppelin.|| |- | Admiral Fairy Flight|| || || || || || ||align="left"|From the Wonderbolts' 7th squadron. Portrayed by Fluttershy and Sassaflash in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3. Mentioned and depicted in portrait in The Wonderbolts Academy Handbook.|| |- | General Firefly|| || || || || || ||align="left"|A famous Pegasus who brought together and assembled the Wonderbolts and later gave the group its name. Portrayed by Pinkie Pie in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3. In the IDW comics, a General Firefly picture of a pony resembling Lauren Faust's Firefly concept art of Rainbow Dash appears in Phoenix Comics & Games (and Everfree Northwest) exclusive cover RE of ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #20. Mentioned and depicted as male in The Wonderbolts Academy Handbook. Named after Lauren Faust's Twitter and DeviantArt username Fyre_flye/fyre-flye, in turn named after G1 Pegasus mare Firefly.|| |- | General Flash|| || || || || || ||align="left"|The 10th leader of the Wonderbolts. Portrayed by Pinkie Pie and S04E21 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #2 in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3. Mentioned and depicted in portrait in The Wonderbolts Academy Handbook. Similar to Flash Prance in name and—according to the mayor of Fillydelphia in A Royal Problem's locked script—title. The name "Flash" was previously used for a G1 dragon and a G2 Earth pony mare, and has also been used in reference to Flash Sentry's human world counterpart.|| |- | Flair d'Mare|||| || || || || ||align="left"|Fashion designer and boutique owner who streamlined the Wonderbolts' flying costumes. Mentioned by Rarity in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 and in The Wonderbolts Academy Handbook.|| |- | Colonel Purple Dart|| || || || || || ||align="left"|The leader of the Wonderbolts in the 4th Celestial era. Portrayed by Applejack and "Downdraft" in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3. Mentioned and depicted in portrait in The Wonderbolts Academy Handbook.|| |- | Rapidfire|| || || || || || ||align="left"|He is discussed by Fancy Pants and Rarity in Sweet and Elite as an unspecified male Wonderbolt in the race, but the selection of Wonderbolts listed in The Elements of Harmony mentions him and other Wonderbolts, including all of the Wonderbolts in the race, separately from each other.|| |- | Admiral Sherbert Burst|||||| || || || ||align="left"|Author of The Wonderbolts Academy Handbook. Human world Sherbert Burst appears in Wondercolts Forever: The Diary of Celestia and Luna.|| |- | Super Stream|| |||| || || || ||align="left"|A member of the Wonderbolts mentioned in Beyond Equestria: Rainbow Dash Rights the Ship.|| |- | Headmaster Wing|||||| || || || ||align="left"|Headmaster of the Wonderbolt Academy and author of the Academy Handbook foreword.|| |- | S02E09 Unnamed Announcer|||| || || || || ||align="left"|The unseen announcer at the Wonderbolts Derby in the episode Sweet and Elite. Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain.|| |- | S02E22 Unnamed Announcer|||| || || || || ||align="left"|The unseen announcer in the film in the episode Hurricane Fluttershy. Voiced by Trevor Devall.|| |- | S02E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #0|| || ||||||||2 24 02 25||align="left"|A white Earth pony in a military uniform who is depicted in portrait in MMMystery on the Friendship Express, Castle Mane-ia, and the first episode of Fundamentals of Magic.|| |- | S04E03 Unnamed Earth Mare #0|| || || || || ||4 03 08 17||align="left"|An elderly Earth pony who is depicted in portrait in Castle Mane-ia and the first episode of Fundamentals of Magic.|| |- | S04E08 Rarity's costume designer friend|||| || || || || ||align="left"|Rarity's friend who works as the costume designer on Hinny of the Hills. He gets her and her friends free tickets to see the show, and later arranged for them to get a private showing.|| |- | S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #0|| || || || || || ||align="left"|Beside S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #5 and behind S04E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #2 for one shot during Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic in Leap of Faith, rendered unidentifiable with bandages and a pair of sunglasses.|| |- |data-sort-value="S06E07 Unnamed Announcer" Announcer S06E07 Unnamed Announcer|||| || || || || ||align="left"|The unseen announcer at the Wonderbolts show in the episode Newbie Dash. Voiced by Terry Klassen.|| |- |data-sort-value="S06E18 Unnamed Announcer" Announcer S06E18 Unnamed Announcer|||| || || || || ||align="left"|The unseen announcer at the Buckball Championship in the episode Buckball Season and on Enterplay collectible card game Defenders of Equestria expansion set card #110 C. Voiced by Michael Daingerfield.|| |- |data-sort-value="S07E07 Unnamed Announcer" Announcer S07E07 Unnamed Announcer|||| || || || || ||align="left"|The unseen announcer in a flashback in the episode Parental Glideance. Voiced by Jason Deline.|| |- | S08E01 Unnamed Earth Mare #0|| || || || || ||8 01 09 09||align="left"|See Ocellus.|| |- |data-sort-value="S08E20 Unnamed Announcer" Announcer Pony S08E20 Unnamed Announcer|||| || || || || ||align="left"|The unseen announcer pony in the episode The Washouts. Voiced by Andrew McNee.|| |- | S09E06 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #0|| || || || || || ||align="left"|Clear Sky's ex-husband and Wind Sprint's father mentioned in Common Ground; Quibble Pants states that he "was some big athlete", Wind Sprint states that he "was a great flyer", and Clear Sky implicitly identifies him as alive. Referred to by Patton Oswalt as the Ponyville version of divorced. Indicated by Jim Miller as "likely not someone weve met before" and not Wind Rider.|| |} Category:Characters Category:Lists